


Midnight in Los Angeles

by grapevinefires



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapevinefires/pseuds/grapevinefires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan meets bad people and tries to turn his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Los Angeles

  
Your name is Eridan Ampora and you’re not quite sure what you think you’re doing.  


As you glaze your eyes over your bruised body, you wonder why you even asked him to come in the first place. You always ask yourself why you ask him. Ever since you graduated high school, you just don’t seem to feel the same way about anything. Friday nights once filled with video-game tournaments and midnight premieres are now empty rooms of soggy tissues and midnight booty calls. But even when he’s here, you still feel lonely.  


You first met him on a late night booze run to the convenience store a couple blocks down from your apartment. Even though it’s not the closest store, you like that the clerk there doesn’t judge you for your usual order—two bottles of vodka, a small grape Faygo, and several bags of dark chocolate M&Ms. You had just finished stuffing your change into your pocket when a dime fell onto the sidewalk. As you reached to pick it up, a cold hand startled you.  


“Hey there, hot stuff. Need some help with those groceries?” asked the stranger. In the darkness of the night you could only make out his slicked back hair and fitted leather jacket, but one thing for sure—he sure didn’t belong around here. There was one other thing that didn’t quite register normally, and that was his accent. What business does a creepy guy like him have in Downtown L.A. anyway?  


“Oh uh… no t-thanks… I’m used to this,” you managed to grumble back. You weren’t exactly thrilled having a stranger peek into your grocery bags that basically read “LONELY” written all over them.  


“Oh, come on, stud. I can tell when a fella has a bit of a downer in his life. C’mon, let’s go,” he said as he took the heavier bag, which of course, had the vodka in it. “Oh, a party?”  


“Er… none of your business. Look, if you’re going to keep tagging along, then can you just shut up and leave me alone,” you snapped back.  


“Alright, alright. It was just a question, bud,” he replied. Fortunately, this actually seemed to shut him up for the rest of the walk back to the door of your apartment. You grabbed your goodies from his hand and turned your back towards him as you fumbled for your keys.  


“Thank you for the… unnecessary hospitality. This is where you can go away now, bye.” You wanted to make this getaway as quick as possible. Your brain was starting to feel numb again and you really just wanted to sit down and make it go away.  


“Huh. This is the thanks I get for helping a guy out, then?”  


“Look here, asshole. I don’t know what you think you’re getting at but—“  


However, when you turned back around to face him right in the eye, you lost your train of thought. His black eyes and pale skin gave off a somewhat eerie aura, but it was his crooked smile that really threw you off. At his full height he towered over you, and a faint scent of shaving cream came off his skin. You decided at that moment that you hated him. You hated his arrogance and the way he dressed and the way he smelled. 

"Let's put these down, yeah?" he said. He pushed your door open and went into the darkness of your apartment room. You had just closed the door behind you and only a few steps inside when you heard his voice again, only this time it came from your shoulder.

"You have a nice place, stud," he breathed into your neck. 

You hated the way he knew your vulnerable spots. 

"L-look... if you think you're going to... get some...thing here tonight... then you can... just..." you tried to stutter out. His height was becoming increasingly intimidating as he began to curve his body into yours. 

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to... you can trust me, kid." He started putting his hands on your hips and began to gently pull you closer. Through the fabric of your shirt, you could feel the craving through his fingers. They were cold and strong. 

"But... I don't even know your name..." 

"Huh." He softly sucked on your neck. "That's right, I haven't. It's Cronus, stud." 

"That's a weird na--." He lifted his hand to your chin and tilted it towards him. His kiss felt as cold as his hands, but left a burning feeling inside of you. As you kissed him back you reminded yourself that you shouldn't be feeling guilty. You had been lonely for far too long, and here was someone who could maybe care about you the way you wanted-- kind of like the couple down the hall, who laughs and dances and brings in lunch when the other is sick. 

But after that night, you quickly realized he wasn't the guy who could be that someone. 

You hated the way he kissed. You hated how he found your anger and annoyance cute. You hated how he would never ask you how your day was, or if his hands weren't hurting you. You hated how he would never stay the night, or bring you lunch or dance or laugh with you. But most of all, you hated the way that through all that, you answered his calls and let him come back. You always let him come back. 

You really hated him. 


End file.
